galnetfandomcom-20200216-history
Pluto
Pluto, Union Planet - Sol System is the second-most-massive known dwarf planet in the Sol System (after Eris) and the tenth-most-massive body observed directly orbiting the Sun. Originally classified as the ninth planet from the Sun, Pluto was re-categorized as a dwarf planet and plutoid due to the discovery that it is one of several large bodies within the newly charted Kuiper belt. It was again reclassified as a planet in 2299 after an Assembly motion to that effect was put forward by the Plutonian p-Rep. At the Union founding Pluto had been represented as part of the Kuiper Belt district but Plutonians complain so often and about such minor matters that the Kuiper Belt rep of the time urged them to send their own rep simply so that she would no longer have to deal with them. Pluto is composed primarily of rock and ice and is relatively small: approximately a fifth the mass of the Earth's Moon and a third its volume. It has an eccentric and highly inclined orbit that takes it from 30 to 49 AU (4.4–7.4 billion km) from the Sun. This causes Pluto to periodically come closer to the Sun than Neptune. As of 2011, it is 32.1 AU from the Sun. Pluto has five moons, the largest being Charon discovered in 1978, along with Nix, Kerberos ,and Hydra, discovered in 2005, and Cerberus discovered in 2011. Pluto and Charon are sometimes described as a binary system because the barycenteroftheir orbits does not lie within either body. Despite being such a small world and so far out, Pluto had a turbulent history. Pluto was among the last objects to be settled / permanently occupied in the Sol System and its first permanent settlement Base Tombaugh was established in 2287, in a time all other bodies of the Solar System were settled and the Second Exodus was already winding down. Prior to this there were a few expeditons to Pluto and its moons but nothing more. With the ability to settle and colonize distant planets and the abundance Sol System real estate there was simply no need to settle Pluto. Pluto was officially settled in 2199 . First by a Toxic Waste Storage Company that moved from Mercury. While most Toxic Wastes could be recycled or reused, and most of the rest could be destroyed in Fusion Ovens. There were some wastes so dangerous and so toxic, the United Earth Government decided that they should be stored in a secure facility until they could be recycled or reused. The Company was officially a private corporation but secretly run by the TSIto research and develop weapons of mass destruction. Weapons that could be used to depopulate planets, target specific non human life forms. A large Community of hand picked researchers, shop keepers and engineers went to settle Pluto. The discovery of ancient Ruins unexplainable and unrelated to any known civilization added Archeologists to the mix. The TSI Research Facility was officially disbanded after a whistle blower reported it. It changed the industry and reduced Pluto to a marginal colony with little industry and jobs. Pluto grew very slowly as new Industries cam to Pluto (Micro Mechanics) At the end of the Y'All war , Kermac Agents sabotaged the transparent Dome that protected the only city on Pluto and 75,000 Pollutions died. During the 4th Intergalactic War. Nogoll and Kermac Forces managed to advance towards the Sol System and were stopped in the famous Oort Cloud Battle m but two Nogoll Ships broke through and dropped several bombs on Pluto and Charon killing almost 400,000 Plutonians. Plutonians considered leaving the Union and become independent as they vehemently opposed the Peace Treaty and demanded retaliation. To this day it is remembered in the Veil like masks all Plutonians wear to remember that day and it is recommended that Nogoll do not visit Pluto. Plutonians consider themselves the “Unwanted Step Children” of the Sol System and Earth and are in general considered moody, angry and grumpy especially towards non Plutonians. Also see : Moons of Pluto , Sol System - TNO Category:Planets Category:Celestial Real Estate Category:Second Exodus